Recovery
by NormalityIsNonexistent
Summary: Sequel to Revenge. After finding Jack, the team has some work ahead of them helping their wounded leader.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's the sequel. I was never really sure I would write this, but oh well. Please don't give me any reviews about how after the Year Jack was fine. I have two perfectly good reasons for doing this. 1) During the year, Jack at least had a little itty bitty hope of getting out with the Doctor's help. Here, he was more or less stuck till she died. 2) It's more fun to write messed up Jack. I know, great excuse. So, please read and review. I find it depressing to have less than three percent of viewers review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, but I wish I did.

* * *

When Jack awoke, he was in the SUV. The first thing he noticed was the pain. Everything hurt. He tried so hard to repress the urge to scream.

"It will be okay," Ianto muttered quietly to Jack. He tried to respond, but the only sound that came out was a pained whimper. Everything was hurting so bad. He tried to curl into a ball, but every little movement hurt. The last thing he felt were Ianto's hand s stroking his hair when he blacked out once again.

* * *

Jack woke up in the Hub this time. The blinding pain still coursed through his body, but now he at least had clothes on now.

"Owen, he's awake," Ianto called.

"Hurts," Jack muttered.

"What hurts," Ianto asked in a soothing voice.

"Everything. Hurts," Jack told him. He was trying so hard not to scream, but the pain kept getting worse.

"Alien neural probe," Owen explained as he descended into the autopsy bay. "It attacks the pain center in the brain. The effects will last for a few days." For once, the doctor sounded genuinely sympathetic.

Jack's only response was curling into a ball. He wished for nothing more than the pain to stop. It made every molecule in his body ache. Ianto held the immortal close to him and muttered soothing words into his hair. It might not have done anything to stop the pain, but it didn't hurt one bit.

* * *

Three days later, the pain stopped. By that time Jack had already screamed his throat raw. He held out for a while, but in the end, the pain was too much. Every member of Torchwood had taken turns watching him, but Ianto had stayed by Jack's side the most.

"Jack, are you okay," Ianto asked him. Concern and worry filled his voice.

"I'm fine," Jack told the concerned Welshman. Jack tried to swing himself up, but he instantly regretted it. Pain shot up his body, and he nearly ended up on the floor.

"Of course you're fine," Ianto muttered as he caught the falling Jack.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I th-th-thought I was fine, b-b-but the pain came back. I-it just caught me off guard," Jack stuttered. He tried to put on a brave face, but he was pretty shaken up. Then again, who wouldn't be after nearly a month of constant fear and torture.

"Let's get you cleaned up,"Ianto told him. It had been who knows how long since Jack had bathed, and he was starting to get a little ripe. Ianto helped Jack shower then laid him on the couch to rest. He was asleep before he touched the fabric. Ianto covered him with a blanket and left him there to rest. After three days of screaming, he was exhausted, but his dreams were filled with nightmares.

* * *

_"Hello, Jackie, you've been a bad boy," he heard her call. "You know what happens to bad boys." The threatening tone in her voice filled Jack with dread. _

_"Wh-what did I d-do," Jack asked. There was no telling what he had done to excite her rage._

_"Now you're being a very bad boy. You were pulling on your chains again. Now, you lied and said you didn't know what you were doing. I'm going to have to punish you twice as hard," she told him. With each word, Jack's fear multiplied. He didn't want to think about what she did last time he was pulling at the chains._

_"You are pathetic. I can see the fear rolling off of you in waves. I thought you called yourself brave," she taunted. She sheathed her claws into Jack's bare chest and slowly dragged..._

* * *

"JACK, wake up," Ianto called for the fourth or fifth time. He had been making coffee when he heard the immortal start to mutter in his sleep. He hadn't paid it any mind until he started to squirm and cry out. jack woke with a start. When he saw Ianto, he grabbed the Welshman's shirt and bawled into it. Ianto held him close to his chest. It was hard to see the usually outgoing man reduced to the sobbing mess before him. He stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort. After a few minutes, Jack finally calmed down.

"P-p-please stay with me." Jack begged Ianto. The fear filling his voice broke the Welshman's heart.

"Sh, I'm right here," Ianto said comfortingly. He held the immortal close. Slowly but surely, Jack began to fall back asleep. Eventually, he was dead to the world. Ianto tried to disentangle Jack's fingers from his suit, but the immortal only tightened his grip. Ianto sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"What happened to him," Gwen asked. Ianto looked up to see the woman herself.

"I didn't see you there," he told her. He started to sit up, but he intantly regretted it when he heard Jack whimper.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," she said with genuine guilt.

"It's fine. I just wish I knew what I could do to help him. He's just, I don't even know. I don't know what to do to help him.I wish we knew what was going on in his head," Ianto rambled. Jack was hurting, and he had no idea how to fix it.

"We'll figure it out. For his sake, I hope we do," Gwen said. She left the two men alone.

Jack began to twist and turn. He w as muttering something over and over. When Ianto finally heard what he was saying. It broke his heart.

"Don't hurt me anymore," He was saying. Ianto held the struggling immortal close. He hoped he was comforting him. Long after the immortal quit struggling, Ianto kept holding him. Jack whimpered a few times, but was quiet for the most part in Ianto's arms. The Welshman's heart was cracking. He knew Jack had been that thing's captive for around a month. When they found him, he was naked, blindfolded, and in chains. He had burns and scratches on him along with the effects of the probe, but any wounds he had before hand would have healed before they could be examined. There was no telling what all happened to him, and Ianto couldn't just ask and force him to relive it that would be beyond cruel. He laid back and stroked the immortal's hair. He may not have known what happened to him, but he was going to help him get better.

* * *

Gwen found them still on the couch several hours later. The two were sound asleep. It was adorably heart breaking. The adorableness came from how innocent they looked. Jack was curled into a little ball on Ianto's chest. They both looked completely at peace. Then again, it shattered her heart to see how exhausted they were. She knew Ianto had barely been able to get any sleep while Jack was gone, and who knows if Jack himself had even slept at all. S

As she looked at Ianto with Jack in his arms, she recalled a time back when she was first at Torchwood that she would have loved to be in the Welshman's place. She supposed everyone had a crush on Harkness at one time or another. It was those 51st century pheromones she thought with a smile. It was wiped from her features when she saw Jack tremble. After a moment she realized it wasn't another nightmare but a chill. With Owen's help, she found a blanket and draped it over him.

"Do you think he'll be okay," she asked the doctor.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, all bets are off," Owen told her.

Gwen knew the worst of the ordeal was over, but the recovery would take much longer. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. I hope it's okay. I still don't feel like it turned out the way I wanted it to. Oh well, have fun reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, there would be a musical episode.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he didn't know where he was. He felt someone beneath him, and in his current state of mind could only pinpoint this person as an attacker. He tried to get up, but only succeeded in waking the person. He started to cry when they grabbed him.

"P-p-please don't hurt me," he begged.

"Jack, it's me," said the person. Jack knew that voice, and in a flash it all came back. The rescue, coming back to Torchwood, and falling asleep with Ianto. The immortal clung to the Welshman and cried even harder. He was in so much pain and so scared for so long. He had to let it out. Ianto just held him all the while. He gently stroked his hair and whispered gentle words to calm him. His heart was breaking seeing Jack so scared. Ianto had always seen him as the brave hero, and now, he was more like the damsel in distress. It took Jack a long time to finally stopped.

"Do you want anything to eat," Ianto asked when he was done. Jack nodded. His eyes were red and raw from crying. Slowly, they made there way to the hub kitchen. Ianto pillaged the meager food supplies to make a light meal for the two of them, but even that was too much for Jack. After going for so long without eating, the food didn't sit well on his stomach. He vomited up every bit of food he'd eaten. After having gotten sick, his appetite was gone.

Ianto took him to the couch and laid him down. Soon enough, Jack felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ianto sighed. It had been a hassle to get Jack up and eating. Even then, he ended up losing it all. Ianto checked his watch. It was nearly time for the rest of the team to show up. He quickly showered and changed into the spare suit he kept at the hub. The coffee had just finished brewing when Gwen and Tosh got in.

"How is he," Gwen asked.

"I was worried about him last night," Tosh added.

"He's okay physically. He did vomit, but there weren't anymore signs of nausea. Mentally, though, somethings wrong. She had to have done something o woke up disoriented. I just grabbed his arm to calm him down, and he had some sort of breakdown," Ianto stopped.

"What happened," Gwen asked.

"He cried and begged me not to hurt him. It took me nearly an hour just to get him to stop bawling," Ianto said. His voice was getting threateningly close to breaking.

"Where is he now," Tosh asked. Ianto gestured towards the hub couch in response. Gwen went off to see him. The stress of the situation was starting to wear down on him. Somehow, that creature had messed with Jack's head, and Ianto didn't know how to fix it.

"Do we even know what she was," Ianto asked. Maybe knowing what she was would help them figure out how to fix Jack.

"Owen was running some tests on the dust," she said. The doctor had gathered as much of the dust as he could to determine the test were still running.

"What could she have done to him? He's almost if not broken," Ianto said.

Just then, Gwen ran into the room.

"Ianto, Jack having some sort of nightmare, and I can't get him up," she called. The panic in her voice only quickened the Welshman's response. In no time he was holding the writhing immortal and rocking him in his arms. No matter what he did, Jack wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_He was in the room again, and she was in front of him. He didn't have any strength left to fight. It had dripped away with the blood from his wounds. His entire body was a mass of bloody gashes._

_"Does it hurt, Jackie," she asked in a sympathetic voice, but he knew it was lie. He knew she would call him weak or pathetic. He was starting to believe that. She could get inside your head and make you think any horrid lie she came up with was true. There was only so much one person could take._

_"So quiet today, Jackie. Are you trying to be brave and valiant? Are you trying to be like your precious Doctor? You two are so much alike already. You see one monster, and you've seen them all," she said. Traces of her old cruelty wormed back into her voice._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack told her in a voice filled with false confidence, but his words were nearly slurred beyond recognition. His mangled jaw, and bruised and bloody face made proper speech all but impossible. _

_"What's that? I didn't quite catch that," she taunted._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack responded in a stronger voice. _

_She laughed in his face. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. You not a monster," she said and laughed harder still._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack said again._

_"You're getting redundant," she said in annoyance. Jack let out an involuntary whimper. He was hurt the worst when she was upset. _

_"You're scared now. Do you think something like this will happen," she cooed and raised a clawed hand to strike._

* * *

Jack was jolted awake. He was trembling so badly. Only Ianto's strong hold kept him from breaking down completely.

"Are you okay," Ianto asked genuine concern in his voice was so different from hers.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine. I-i-it was j-j-just a d-dream," he stuttered in a tiny voice. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Ianto. The Welshman just held him tighter in an attempt to stop the trembling that shook the American to his core.

"It'll be okay," Ianto muttered into Jack's hair, but he wasn't even sure of that himself. He just clutched the immortal tightly to his chest. Jack just whimpered and tried not to cry.

* * *

Owen walked in through the cog door. The first person he saw was Tosh.

"How is he," the doctor asked her.

"Not good," she replied.

When Jack woke up, he didn't know where he was. He felt someone beneath him, and in his current state of mind could only pinpoint this person as an attacker. He tried to get up, but only succeeded in waking the person. He started to cry when they grabbed him.

"P-p-please don't hurt me," he begged.

"Jack, it's me," said the person. Jack knew that voice, and in a flash it all came back. The rescue, coming back to Torchwood, and falling asleep with Ianto. The immortal clung to the Welshman and cried even harder. He was in so much pain and so scared for so long. He had to let it out. Ianto just held him all the while. He gently stroked his hair and whispered gentle words to calm him. His heart was breaking seeing Jack so scared. Ianto had always seen him as the brave hero, and now, he was more like the damsel in distress. It took Jack a long time to finally stopped.

"Do you want anything to eat," Ianto asked when he was done. Jack nodded. His eyes were red and raw from crying. Slowly, they made there way to the hub kitchen. Ianto pillaged the meager food supplies to make a light meal for the two of them, but even that was too much for Jack. After going for so long without eating, the food didn't sit well on his stomach. He vomited up every bit of food he'd eaten. After having gotten sick, his appetite was gone.

Ianto took him to the couch and laid him down. Soon enough, Jack felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ianto sighed. It had been a hassle to get Jack up and eating. Even then, he ended up losing it all. Ianto checked his watch. It was nearly time for the rest of the team to show up. He quickly showered and changed into the spare suit he kept at the hub. The coffee had just finished brewing when Gwen and Tosh got in.

"How is he," Gwen asked.

"I was worried about him last night," Tosh added.

"He's okay physically. He did vomit, but there weren't anymore signs of nausea. Mentally, though, somethings wrong. She had to have done something o woke up disoriented. I just grabbed his arm to calm him down, and he had some sort of breakdown," Ianto stopped.

"What happened," Gwen asked.

"He cried and begged me not to hurt him. It took me nearly an hour just to get him to stop bawling," Ianto said. His voice was getting threateningly close to breaking.

"Where is he now," Tosh asked. Ianto gestured towards the hub couch in response. Gwen went off to see him. The stress of the situation was starting to wear down on him. Somehow, that creature had messed with Jack's head, and Ianto didn't know how to fix it.

"Do we even know what she was," Ianto asked. Maybe knowing what she was would help them figure out how to fix Jack.

"Owen was running some tests on the dust," she said. The doctor had gathered as much of the dust as he could to determine the test were still running.

"What could she have done to him? He's almost if not broken," Ianto said.

Just then, Gwen ran into the room.

"Ianto, Jack having some sort of nightmare, and I can't get him up," she called. The panic in her voice only quickened the Welshman's response. In no time he was holding the writhing immortal and rocking him in his arms. No matter what he did, Jack wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_He was in the room again, and she was in front of him. He didn't have any strength left to fight. It had dripped away with the blood from his wounds. His entire body was a mass of bloody gashes._

_"Does it hurt, Jackie," she asked in a sympathetic voice, but he knew it was lie. He knew she would call him weak or pathetic. He was starting to believe that. She could get inside your head and make you think any horrid lie she came up with was true. There was only so much one person could take._

_"So quiet today, Jackie. Are you trying to be brave and valiant? Are you trying to be like your precious Doctor? You two are so much alike already. You see one monster, and you've seen them all," she said. Traces of her old cruelty wormed back into her voice._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack told her in a voice filled with false confidence, but his words were nearly slurred beyond recognition. His mangled jaw, and bruised and bloody face made proper speech all but impossible._

_"What's that? I didn't quite catch that," she taunted._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack responded in a stronger voice._

_She laughed in his face. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. You not a monster," she said and laughed harder still._

_"I'm not a monster," Jack said again._

_"You're getting redundant," she said in annoyance. Jack let out an involuntary whimper. He was hurt the worst when she was upset._

_"You're scared now. Do you think something like this will happen," she cooed and raised a clawed hand to strike._

* * *

Jack was jolted awake. He was trembling so badly. Only Ianto's strong hold kept him from breaking down completely.

"Are you okay," Ianto asked genuine concern in his voice was so different from hers.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine. I-i-it was j-j-just a d-dream," he stuttered in a tiny voice. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Ianto. The Welshman just held him tighter in an attempt to stop the trembling that shook the American to his core.

"It'll be okay," Ianto muttered into Jack's hair, but he wasn't even sure of that himself. He just clutched the immortal tightly to his chest. Jack just whimpered and tried not to cry.

* * *

Owen walked through the cog door. Only the girls saw him. Tosh went over to great him.

"How's Jack," the doctor asked. The physical damage didn't worry him. It was the psychological damage he may have suffered that worried him. There was no telling what she could have done to his head.

"He's not well. He had a nightmare earlier. Ianto could barely get him up," she said.

"The tests should be done. Hopefully they'll tell us what she was," the doctor said. He had run the dust samples through the Torchwood database in the hopes that he could pinpoint what was wrong with the captain.

"Let's hope," Tosh said as he went down to the med lab.

He checked and found the results had come overnight. He found a file that had popped up. He quickly opened it and read. He ran up to the main hub.

"Tosh, Gwen, meeting in five in the conference room," he said and went off before they could protest.

He went and found Ianto. He was cradling a sleeping Harkness.

"I need to see you in the conference room," he said. "Without him," he added and pointed to Jack.

"I just got him to get back to sleep," Ianto said.

"He'll be fine for a few minutes. I need to talk to you without him hearing," Owen told him. His serious tone told Ianto he wasn't kidding around. Carefully, Ianto slid the immortal back onto the couch and followed Owen up to the conference room.

Once everyone was seated, Owen began.

"This is about _her _," he said and gave everyone a file._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the sudden ending to the other chapter, but it was getting to be over two thousand words long. I didn't want to lose y'all's interest. Here's the next chapter my precious readers.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Ianto would have been brought back and made immortal so he could be with Jack.

* * *

The team members read through their files.

"What does this mean," Ianto asked.

"It means she's not dead," Owen replied.

"How's that possible? We saw her die," Tosh said.

"Apparently, she's something called a psyreanpor. They can only be killed if you catch them in the right spot. The whole turning to dust thing is a defense mechanism. She can be anywhere right now. The worst part is that these can form a psychic link with another being. If they can get them to experience an extreme emotion for an extended period of time. Also, she has a reason for wanting revenge. It sas Torchwood wiped out the species," he said.

"That means that she could be the one causing the nightmares, and she's angry," Gwen said.

"Exactly, and we've got to find her before she can get any where near Jack. There's no telling what she'll do to him," said the doctor.

"No," cried a voice. They all turned around in time to see Jack running out of the room.

"I'll go get him," Ianto said and ran after him. He didn't here the cog door open, so he knew he would still be in the hub. He had an idea of where he might have gone.

* * *

Jack rushed up to one place he thought was safe, his bunker. He ran into his office and shut the door behind himself. Harkness crawled down curled up into a tiny ball in the corner. He hoped she couldn't find him here. They said she was alive. What if she found him again? He would be in so much trouble. First, she would drag her claws down his chest, cutting him deeply. Then, she would move to his lower regions. She would squeeze and cut them until he was sobbing and begging her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She would keep doing it till the pain was too would slap him for being weak and unable to handle the pain. Lastly, she would rip into his back several times the turn on the electricity. He would be shocked until his body finally gave out, but she was going to be so mad at him. It was going to be ten times worse. He wouldn't be able to take it. She would kill him from the pain alone.

His body shook as he rocked himself back and forth in his little corner. He didn't want to go back. he didn't want to be stuck alone with her. She wouldn't feed him or give him water. he only sleep he would get would be his brief periods of death. He was going to be in so much trouble. He gathered himself into an even smaller ball. What if she was in his head right now? What if she knew how scared he was? He would be in so much trouble for that, too. He shook harder as the fear took hold. He never heard the door open, or the person crawling down the stairs. He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand brush his shoulder.

"No, p-p-please... I d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to. P-p-please don't h-h-hurt m-me.I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to... S-so m-much tr-trouble," he stuttered and curled into an even smaller ball if that was even possible. He covered his head with his arms and braced himself for a beating.

"Jack, it's me. You're safe,"said a beautiful Welsh voice. Jack looked up to see Ianto Jones crouching down beside them. He uncoiled as Ianto took him into his arms. Sobs began to rack his entire frame.

"Wh-what i-if she f-finds me? I-I'll b-be in s-so much tr-trouble. Sh-she'll h-hurt me again. I d-don't want h-her t-to h-hurt m-me. I-it hurts s-so m-much," Jack garbled through sobs that racked his body. Tears streamed from his eyes and onto Ianto's shirt. He had been getting past the fear and pain, but now it was all coming back. All he could think of was being stuck in that little room with a sadistic alien. Eventually, he cried himself out. Ianto just kept holding him.

* * *

Ianto gripped the immortal tightly to him. This was the last thing he needed. Jack had started to possibly make some minute progress, but that was now blown away with the wind. The phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' popped into his head. Jack had learned that the hard way. He had stopped sobbing but was still shaking and rocking.

"It'll be okay," Ianto told him and rubbed his in soothing circles back. Jack just leaned against him. Ianto felt the tremors that racked him. He wished he could help Jack, but as long as she was alive, Jack wouldn't get better. For all they knew, she could have been causing the fear.

"W-will sh-she f-find me," Jack asked in a tiny voice. It seemed to be the question of the day, and Ianto didn't know how to answer.

"I'll protect you. I'll make sure she doesn't touch you again," Ianto told him. Jack snuggled up close to him and slowed his trembling. The Welshman just wasn't sure of what to do now, and what if she did manage to take Jack back. Jack would never trust him again for lying to him.

"I d-don't w-want t-t-to go back t-to h-h-her," he whimpered. The old immortal practically radiated fear. Ianto wondered what levels of Hell he had been dragged through. It was obvious she had been out for blood, but what all did she do to him? She would have, still is willing to do anything to him. Ianto wasn't sure whether or not to ask. There was the morbid curiosity that begged to know, but a strong feeling told him that his asking would only make it worse.

They just sat there holding each other for a while. Ianto was going to protect his Harkness however he could.

* * *

It was raining. She hated the way the rain was soaking through her jacket, but that wasn't what had made her so angry. She hadn't thought of them having a file. The advantage of surprise was blown to bits. She slammed her fist into a nearby wall. Her plan just might still work, though, but Harkness will be in pieces. She growled and punched the wall again. A man passing by stopped and turned towards her.

"Are you okay lady," he asked. She let out a loud growl and turned to him.

"DO I LOOK FINE," she snarled and ripped off her hood. One flash of her fangs and the man was running. Harkness was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's chapter four. Please forgive me for the extremely long dream scene. Now, I must beg. Please, please, please, please, review! Less than 1 percent of readers are reviewing. Does that mean that other 99 percent of y'all think this sucks or something? Please people, I need the reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Sherlock would be a member of the team.

* * *

Ianto was unable to get Jack out of his bunker. The old immortal had gotten it into his head that if he was down there, she couldn't hurt him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Ianto knew he was just scared, but he only wanted to help him. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Where is he," Owen asked. Ianto spun around to see the doctor himself behind him.

"He's down in his bunker refusing to get out, because he knows she's alive," Ianto said and ran his hands through his hair.

"He shouldn't have heard that," the doctor said.

"It's better than hiding it from him. He might not have trusted us if we did," Ianto muttered. He felt like he was walking on eggshells and crushing every single one with Jack. Nothing was going right with him. Jack had maybe just started to escape whatever prison he had locked himself in just to learn that he didn't hold the keys.

"Has he eaten anything," Owen asked.

"No," Ianto admitted guiltily. Food had been the last thing on his mind, and Jack usually whined when he was hungry. For a moment, Ianto thought he would give anything to hear Jack say,' But Yaaantoe, I'm hungwy!' You knew things were bad when you actually wanted to hear some one act no better than a five year old.

"Maybe you should get some food into him, then try to get him out. I think Tosh just got some take out," the doctor offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ianto muttered and went off to get some food. He some how managed to balance takeout and coffee with out dropping either as he descended back down into Jack's bunker. He found him exactly where he left him, but now he was fast asleep. Ianto laid the food down, and carefully picked Jack up. He had to stop several times when he feared the immortal would wake. It had been so long since Jack had had a peaceful slumber, and the Welshman feared it wouldn't last very long. He carefully laid him down on the bed. Ianto slipped him out of his coat and shoes and slid the blanket over him. Jack started to twist and struggle for a minute but stopped suddenly. Ianto could only wonder what was going on inside his head.

* * *

_Jack was in the room again. She was not making any moves toward him, and that scared him more than if she was actually beating him. _

_"Hello, Jackie. it's so nice of you to visit," she said cheerfully._

_"That's easy for you to say," Jack muttered._

_"You don't have to be so rude," she growled._

_"S-sorry," he said quickly and covered his head with his hands._

_"Stop that. As much as I want to, I can't hurt you," she spat in disgust. She sounded genuinely upset that she couldn't hurt him. Slowly, Jack lowered his arms. _

_"Good boy," she praised. Jack was confused by her sudden change in demeanor. Usually, bits of himself would be splattered on the walls and ceiling, but now she was just talking._

_"Confused, Jackie? Do I really make such bad company," she asked._

_"Uh, um...," Jack didn't know what to say. He was scared that any thing he said_

_would only earn him pain._

_"Learn to enunciate, Jackie," she teased._

_"What do you want from me," he asked._

_"What do you mean," she asked with genuine curiosity._

_"You captured me, tortured me, and now I can't even get a full night s sleep, because you keep showing up! What did I do to you," he asked. In a second she had lifted him several inches off the ground and slammed him against the wall. A menacing growl gurgled from her throat. Her eyes shone with a fury burning brighter than the sun._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? YOU KILLED THEM! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY TORCHWOOD SLAUGHTERED THEM! THEY WERE MY FAMILY! WE NEVER HURT ANY OF YOU! WE WERE LOST AND ALONE! THERE WAS NOWHERE LEFT TO GO! NOW, THEY'RE GONE AND I'M ALONE! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! You don't even care," she was screaming in the beginning, but now her voice was barely above a whisper. She dropped jack unceremoniously to the ground. He scurried into a corner and looked back at her. Her ever changing moods were starting to get to Jack. _

_"What do you know about caring," Jack shot back. He wasn't sure of where the sudden burst of courage came from, but he regretted the words the instant they came out of his mouth._

_"I obviously know more than you do," she replied._

_"What do you mean," Jack asked. He was not prepared for this turn of events._

_"Oh, Jackie, You are so naïve. What was his name? Pinto? Lanto? Ianto? That's it! Ianto! You think he cares about you so much. He's even taking care if you right now. You realize he just sees you as a 'dancing' partner, and dancing's no fun with a broken partner," she said to him._

_"Shut up! You're lying," he screamed._

_"How dare you call me a liar when you've lost yourself in a web spun of lies? You don't even remember what your name was captain Jack Harkness. You don't even remember who you were before. You had a family, a life, a home in the 51st century, but it's all gone now! All of it along with who you were," she spat back. Jack was speechless. Each word stung worse than a lash from a whip, probably because it was all true._

* * *

"JACK," Ianto called again. The immortal had started to cry out in his sleep. The unintelligible gibberish signaled it was time to get up. Jack bolted upright .

"Are you okay," Ianto asked. Jack looked like someone who had just received some bad news. Considering what he had just heard, it didn't surprise him.

"I'm f-fine," Jack muttered. He didn't look fine at all, but Ianto decided not to push it.

"Would you like some food," Ianto asked holding out the box of take out. It was still warm enough to eat. Jack accepted it gratefully. As Ianto watched him eat he couldn't help but feel like there was something he wanted to tell him.

* * *

Jack ate his food quietly, he wanted to ask Ianto so many things but decided against it. He knew Ianto cared, and nothing that psychotic, bipolar alien could say would change that.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long! Don't kill me, please! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, but we are moving on with the plot! That's worth the wait. I was busy with a crap load of other things. By other things, I mean I got hooked on tumblr, and I went into post _Third Star_ and _The_ _Riechenbach Fall_ depression. On a totally different note, don't watch_ Third Star _after a reading of _Alone on the Water. _You will cry harder than normal. Then, you think of that song at the end while swimming... I'm rambling now, you can just read this overdue update now. I apologize for how long it's been.

* * *

_"Owen's rather annoying. All of that sarcasm just hides how broken he is. He needs to find himself a nice there's Tosh, she's a smart little cookie. She should be more out going. Gwen cares too much. She's going to have her heart broken. Last of all, there's the Teaboy,Jones, Ianto Jones. I bet he has a beautiful scream. If only I could get my claws into him... Imagine the sounds that would come out of his little mouth. I'd leave his face alone. It would be a crime to ruin that. You know that, don't you, Jackie. How many times have you fantasized about him. His pretty blue eyes just sparkle. What if I ripped them out? Imagine how much he would scream," She asked as she looked at the figure of Captain Jack Harkness curled against the other side of the room. He was in a fetal position with waves of fear rolling off of him. She found it delicious._

_"Will you just shut up," he asked in a defeated voice. He'd had too much of this. He only wanted her to stop talking._

_"Fine, but don't tell your little team about my opinions of them. They might get grumpy. I'll give you a strawberry if you don't," She replied. As if on cue, the fruit appeared in the air, and She handed it to him. Not wanting to know what the consequences of denying it were, Jock took the berry and slid it into his coat pocket.  
"I left you a surprise, Jackie. I hope you like it," She told him as she paced around the room._

_What is that supposed to mean," Jack asked. Her tone made it sound like Christmas was coming early, but he doubted it would be anything that nice._

_"You will see later. As for now, it's time to wake up," She announced as she stalked over towards him. Before he could scramble away, she grabbed his shirt collar. He let out a yelp as he felt the tug on his collar. With unnatural ease, she slung him against the other wall._

* * *

Jack awoke with a jolt right before he made contact. He looked around to see that he was in his bunker. He was also alone. On his little side table, he saw that someone had left a note and sandwich out for him. He grabbed the sandwich and took a bite as he began to read the note. It read: _Up in the Hub. Come up when you wake. x Ianto._

Jack smiled a bit as he read the note. He left the sandwich clenched between his teeth as he climbed out of the bunker. Once he was in his office, he donned his coat and shoes before smoothing his hair out a bit. Once he looked somewhat presentable, he entered the Hub. He quickly found Ianto by the coffee maker.

"How are you," he asked as the American wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Better now that I see you," He muttered into the other man's hair. He wouldn't let She put one claw on him. He was still trying to fight images of Ianto's battered body out of his mind. He could not let her get to him like that.

"Did you eat,"the Welshman asked as he finished the coffee. He poured it into several different cups for each member of the team.

"Yes, Mother," Jack replied as he released him from the embrace. He gratefully accepted the coffee as he showed him the bitten sandwich . Ianto's coffee was like a drug. It was literally addicting. Ianto flashed him a smile as he moved off to pass out coffee to the rest of the team. Before he could get too far, a scared looking Gwen blocked his path.

"There's been a murder," she told Jack.

"That's not our division," he told her through a bite of sandwich. He thought Gwen was going off on another one of her projects. He briefly thought that She was right about her caring to much, but he instantly shook the thought from his head. He was not going to agree with her.

"Your going to want to see this one," she told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her computer. She showed him an emailed picture of two mutilated bodies in a bedroom. Written in their blood all over the walls was a single phrase.

_I'm coming, Jackie!_


End file.
